


Is It Getting Hot in Here?

by stilinskiandthewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, M/M, Writer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiandthewolf/pseuds/stilinskiandthewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  <i>You’ve been typing furiously on your laptop in the library, and have just gone to get a book, so I had a quick look and you’re writing hardcore gay porn and it’s GOOD.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Getting Hot in Here?

College might actually be the death of Derek. He’s spent every night of the last two weeks in the campus library, he’s not sure he’s actually slept in three days and his diet consists of pretty much nothing but coffee and whatever’s in the campus vending machines. He can see his tombstone now, ‘Here lies Derek Hale, it was finals week that got him’.

Derek’s last exam is tomorrow so he decides to head to library for a last minute cramming session. At 2 o’clock tomorrow he’ll be free for the summer and he can’t wait, three whole months away from this place.

However, there is one thing he’s going to miss about his late night session in the library. Because you see, there’s this guy. Derek noticed him for the first time about a month ago, camped out in the corner head bobbing along to whatever was playing through his headphones, and typing away furiously on his laptop. Messy brown hair, cute up-turned nose, big doe eyes and a scattering of moles. He was Derek’s type and then some. And, when he reached into his bag and put on his glasses, that was it, Derek was most definitely in love.

The next time Derek saw him was a few weeks later and he’s seen him every night since. Always in the same spot, earphones on and typing away like a mad man. Except for tonight. 

By the time Derek gets to the library, after a pit stop for a caffeine hit, all his usual spots are taken, it seems as if the entire college population had the same idea as him. Derek can’t help but feel disappointed when he sees a group of stressed out looking freshman huddled over textbooks where his guy usually sits. He heads for the fourth floor, it’s always quieter up there, it’s dark and sort of smells a little so people don’t tend to venture that far.

He’s in luck, there’s an open space on a table near the back. Derek’s just about to put his bag down when he notices him. The guy, his guy, sitting right across from him, his unruly hair hidden under a red beanie. Derek panics for a moment. Maybe he should try and find somewhere else to sit, this isn’t the day for distractions he needs to concentrate, and this guy is most definitely a distraction. He’s wearing those damn glasses again, Derek’s had some very explicit fantasies involving those glasses. The guy doesn’t always wear them but when he does, Derek’s mind always takes a very interesting detour.

“You can sit,” the guy says, shocking Derek out of his stupor.

Shit, had he been staring?

“Um, thanks.”

The guy smirks slightly and Derek sits, mentally slapping himself. Great response Derek, the guy you’ve been fanaticising about for the last month finally speaks to you and that’s the best you can do? Well done.

Wait, what was he here for again? Oh right, studying. Derek pulls his laptop and books out his bag and tries to make himself comfortable. It’s going to be a long night.

–

This is impossible. He can’t focus. Not with the guy sitting across from him, pen hanging from those beautiful lips, bright eyes flicking from book to screen, and those long fingers dancing wildly over the keys of his laptop. Derek’s pretty sure he’s read the same page eight times. He’s just about to take a break when the guy speaks.

“Hey, I need to go grab a book from downstairs.” He says, looking at Derek. “Can you watch my stuff for a sec?”

“Sure. Yeah, no problem.”

The guy flashes Derek a smile, damn, and heads off towards the staircase. Derek watches him walk away; did he mention the guy’s ass is amazing as well?

Derek closes his eyes and lets out a breath, stretching his arms out over his head. Opening his eyes Derek glances around the room, it’d gotten pretty empty since the last time he looked. Other than a girl asleep in a chair in the corner, he’s was the only person left on the floor. Derek’s eyes settle on the open laptop across from him, the guy’s laptop. Derek has spent the last two weeks watching the guy frantically type, he’s never seen anyone so in to writing an essay. Derek really wants to know what it is he’s writing, it’s got to be something super interesting. Glancing around quickly Derek makes his way around the table so he can see the guy’s screen.

An essay it isn’t. That, that’s porn, gay porn to be precise. Hard core gay porn. Extremely well written and very detailed hard core gay porn. He should stop reading, the guy could come back at any minute but it’s good, like really really good. So he doesn’t. And is it getting kind of hot in here? Yeah, it’s definitely getting hot.

Derek’s eyes scan hurriedly over the screen. There’s Marcus, with his sculpted muscles and dark stubble and Jake, with his long lithe body and there’s touches and gasping breaths and…

“Erm, excuse me?” A voice comes from behind Derek.

Shit.

Derek’s winces, turning around to face a slightly confused looking guy.

“I erm… it’s, sorry.” Derek stammers. “It’s err, it’s really… good.”

Derek cringes, did he really just complement the guy on his gay porn writing skills?

The guy’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Really?” The guy asks and Derek nods. “Thanks. I had some excellent inspiration.” A smirk spreads over the guys face, he eyes raking up Derek’s body.

Oh. Ooooh.

Marcus with his muscles and dark hair. That’s what Derek looks like. And Jake? He’s standing in front of him.

Derek blushes, the tips of his ears going pink. The guy smiles, holding out his hand.

“Stiles,” the guy, Stiles, says.

“Derek,” Derek replies shaking Stiles’ hand.

“So Derek, you maybe wanna get out of here? I’ve got a story that needs an ending and I could really do with some inspiration.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://stilinskiandthewolf.tumblr.com/) come say hello!


End file.
